For What the Lover Would
by JENGEORGE
Summary: Kurt can be full of surprises.  Written for the LJ Puckurt Chrismukkah fest. Warning for bondage in a committed, trusting, adult relationship.  Companion piece iThat Would the Beloved/i follows as Ch-2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****Written for the LJ Puckurt Community's chrismukkah fest. **

**Disclaimer:** **They're not mine. If they were, Glee would need to be on HBO.**

**Fair warning: This story contains explicit adult material including bondage in an adult, committed, trusting relationship.**

**Beta'd by the lovely and talented carolinecrane**

"For What the Lover Would"

Puck is putting the last of the dinner dishes in the dishwasher as he listens to Kurt's half of the phone call he's on with his dad. Puck looks over and takes in the resigned expression on Kurt's face at having to have this conversation _again_.

"I know, Dad," Kurt sighs, "but we were just home at Thanksgiving and neither of us can really get enough time away to get a good visit in, and we really can't justify the plane tickets for a 48 hour trip."

As Kurt heads into the living room, Puck doesn't need to hear to know where that conversation is going, as he has had virtually the same one with his mother every night this week.

He knows it's important to connect with his family each night of Hanukkah even if he can't be there, but his mom has mastered the art of the Jewish Mother Guilt Trip, and she is none too happy that he and Kurt are staying in the city for all of the holidays. And, though he's never going to tell her this, he loves the idea of just he and Kurt celebrating together in their apartment.

It's not their first holiday together, but it _is_ the first one where they are under the same roof, and it has been both exhilarating and challenging combining their history and traditions into what Puck affectionately refers to as," Puck and Kurt's Excellent Chrismukkah Adventure!"

Kurt always gives him an exasperated "_Noah,_" when he says it, but Puck can see in his smile he's just as thrilled as Puck is to finally be at a place in their relationship where they need to figure out how to combine their lives.

Kurt's not a believer, but he supports Puck's pride in his heritage and his need to honor its traditions. Each of these past five nights celebrating the _Miracle of Lights_, Kurt has stood beside him as he lights another candle and butchers the Hebrew prayers he learned as a child. And Puck is finally getting used to the ornate tree Kurt put up that looks like it belongs in the window at Macy's instead of the corner of their living room.

Puck especially likes the gifts Kurt has given him each night. Puck tried to tell him it wasn't necessary, that the whole eight night gift giving thing is a bit of a misconception, but after Kurt's gift the first night, Puck knows it's in his best interest to keep his mouth shut.

Puck's mouth pulls into a smile as he recalls opening the simple blue wrapped box only to find a furry Santa Hat tucked inside. He knows confusion was written all over his face, but that was probably the last thing Puck expected as a _Hanukkah_ gift.

Kurt just smiled mischievously and said _try it on_, and _just the hat please_, as he headed into the bathroom, throwing out a breathless, "I'll be back in a minute, so you should hurry" over his shoulder.

As Puck stands there in the kitchen, he has to take a deep breath to fend off the arousal starting to creep under his skin as he remembers how fucking hot Kurt looked when he stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a red velvet, fur trimmed teddy that only served to accent the flush of Kurt's skin and sheer white stockings covering his long, lean legs. He sure as hell hadn't expected that. Puck never really thought he had a cross-dressing kink, but after that night… yeah, he might have to rethink that.

Kurt had crawled onto his lap and reminded Puck of how, when they were driving together last week, "Santa Baby" had come on the radio. At the time Puck had been trying to get Kurt worked up while he was driving by leaning over the console and murmuring in his ear how he would love to have Kurt dress as a naughty elf and sing this to him.

Puck is still shocked that Kurt had actually gone through with it, because as feminine as Kurt might sometimes be, women's lingerie isn't actually something he usually gets off on.

Kurt sang softly, almost whispering the words, punctuating each line with licks, nips, and kisses along Puck's body, and by the time he was finished Puck was sure he had never been so turned on in all his life.

He has to stifle a moan when thinks about how Kurt fucked him so hard that night Puck had felt it the whole next day. Every twinge reminding him of how Kurt had looked, flushed and glassy eyed, pounding into Puck wearing only the stockings.

Not all of Kurt's gifts have been sex related, but Puck thinks that they have been just as thoughtful.

For one night, Kurt gave him a new winter coat by some fancy designer Puck has never heard of, but does look pretty good on him. And on Wednesday night Kurt took him out for dinner at Puck's favorite restaurant, where they rarely go because it's kind of pricey and Kurt doesn't much care for it, but knowing that Kurt went anyway for him made it even nicer.

Puck has tried to reciprocate, but Kurt said that he'd much rather get his presents all at once, under the tree on Christmas morning just like when he was a child. He knows that the Christmases when Kurt's mom was still alive hold a special memory for him, so he doesn't even give Kurt a hard time about accepting gifts on a holiday for a dude he doesn't even believe in.

Puck is still deep in his memories when he feels gentle hands wrap around his waist and a warm kiss press against his neck.

"I think my dad has been taking lessons from your mother," Kurt sighs into Puck's back. "It's not like they didn't know we weren't coming in. I swear I could hear Carole in the background trying to get Dad to convince us to book a flight out tomorrow."

Turning into Kurt's embrace, he answers, "They do know. I think they are just being such a pain in the ass so we won't try to get out of it next year."

Smiling at Puck's reasoning, Kurt leans to rest his head on Puck's shoulder. They stay like that for several moments, just enjoying each other's presence, almost as a reminder that even though they aren't with their families, they are together, and that really is more than enough.

Kurt lifts his head to press his lips to Puck's neck and then whispers, "Well, anyway, if we were back home I wouldn't be able to give you your gift tonight."

When Puck looks up and sees the _look _in Kurt's eyes, his cock twitches in anticipation.

"And what would that be?" Puck asks as Kurt takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. Puck would be an outright liar if he didn't admit that he hoped he'd get another gift like the one on the first night, but Kurt can be full of surprises.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kurt replies. And even though he's smiling as he says it, there is a little hitch in his voice and Puck can see tension in his shoulders.

_Interesting_, thinks Puck as Kurt stops in front of their dresser and reaches into the top drawer to pull out a box about the size of his hand and covered in the same blue paper the Santa hat had been wrapped in, and Puck is pretty sure he's never going to be able to look at blue gift wrap again without thinking of sex with Kurt which, if nothing else, will make Hanukkahs spent with his family much more interesting.

Kurt looks nervous as he hands the gift over and now Puck i_needs/i_ to know what's inside the box that has him so worked up. Puck thinks Kurt must really be worried that he's not going to like it, but he knows that he will love whatever it is because it's from _Kurt_.

"Relax, babe. I'm sure I'll love it," he says as he sits on the edge of their bed and begins tearing off the paper. Kurt sits beside him and watches expectantly as Puck lifts off the lid to reveal-

Hmm.

Ties.

Two ugly ties.

In fact, Puck is pretty sure one of them is the tie Burt bought Kurt for his last birthday. He remembers it, because even though Kurt's thank you to his dad was very gracious, what Puck got to hear was a twenty minute rant about how '_paisley is so 1987 and he is not Gordon Gekko thank you very much_'. And Kurt's not one for re-gifting anything, especially not for Puck. At least he doesn't think so.

Puck is now more confused than when he received the Santa hat.

He just looks at Kurt, who is watching Puck carefully, while he tries to figure out what to say. He knows he's not a very good actor and if he tries for a genuine sounding 'thank you', it's going to sound false.

Thankfully, he doesn't have to say anything before Kurt starts laughing and says, mock horrified, "What? You don't like them?"

Relieved to know that he isn't supposed to love the ties, Puck laughs along, but he can't help but wonder what the ties are supposed to mean.

"I think you'd be worried if I did like them." He adds, "Am I supposed to put one on?" wiggling his eyebrows as he thinks of the Santa hat.

Kurt leans over and delicately licks the shell of Puck's ear, and the breath from Kurt's words sends a shiver down his spine. "No. The ties are for me to wear."

Puck's cock perks up at the suggestive tone in Kurt's voice, but before he gets a chance to ask, Kurt continues in a low voice, "Do you remember when we were talking about fantasies a while back and you mentioned how you always wondered what it would be like to tie someone up? I thought maybe you'd want to, you know…" Kurt's voice trails off and Puck's eyes are drawn to Kurt's lip that he is worrying between his teeth.

Puck is absolutely _floored_.

He does remember the conversation. He also remembers Kurt giving him a hard time about it, saying it probably tied in with his _'testosterone-fueled need to dominate anyone weaker than him in high school'_. Puck's never put too much thought into why the idea of seeing Kurt like that turns him on, because, frankly, he never considered that it would actually EVER happen.

By the time Puck's thoughts catch up to the situation, Kurt is slowly kissing his way across Puck's throat.

_Oh hell yeah_, is the only thought in Puck's mind as he pulls back to look at Kurt. "You are an awesome gift-giver," he says before drawing Kurt closer and slowly pressing their lips together. And he loves kissing Kurt - his lips, his taste - but he's got bigger ideas in mind.

He pulls Kurt up to stand and continues to kiss down Kurt's throat as he begins to unfasten each button and work his way down his chest. His mind is already starting to picture Kurt naked and those hideous ties fastened to his wrists when a growing awareness alerts Puck to how different this feels from how Kurt usually responds.

Kurt's hands are at his sides and Puck understands why it's different. He's used to Kurt's hands grabbing at his arms to pull him as close as he can be, used to feeling Kurt's fingers in his hair as they kiss, Kurt's legs tangling with his own. Both craving, wanting, needing more from the other.

He's submitting to Puck and when he sees the cool blankness on Kurt's face, it reminds him of the look he used to see right before Kurt ended up in a dumpster. And, fuck, that just doesn't work for Puck. It's not worth it if Kurt's not going to enjoy it, because Puck never wants to be the person to put that look on Kurt's face again.

Puck knows that Kurt forgave him a long time ago for being such a douche in high school, but that doesn't stop Puck from knowing that he is part of the reason why Kurt holds onto his control so tightly, why he doesn't like walking alone at night, why he goes out of his way to avoid the group of kids that like to hang out at the corner. They may never bring it up, but Puck will spend the rest of his life working to make sure that Kurt never has reason to not completely trust him.

Puck pulls away with a sigh, and now it's Kurt's turn to look confused.

"Noah, what's wrong? Aren't you…am I not…"

Puck cuts him off. "Babe, we don't have to do this. I appreciate all this, but I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"I do want this," Kurt says and Puck cocks his eyebrow in disbelief. "I do, really. I've been thinking about it a lot, it's just… harder than I thought it would be". Kurt looks embarrassed by the idea of not being able to come through on his gift and Puck needs to fix this.

"It's only good for me if you want it too; you know I'd never hurt you."

"I do know that, Noah. I trust you, that's why I want to do this. You are the only person I could do this with."

Kurt leans in and runs his tongue across Puck's lower lip, seeking entry as his hand slides up under Puck's shirt to run his fingers up and down his spine, knowing just what that does to Puck.

With a moan, Puck kisses back, grabbing at Kurt's shoulders, and slides his shirt off. He loves the feel of Kurt's skin against his own so he pulls away from Kurt's lips to slip his own shirt off over his head.

Taking advantage of the ability to talk again, Kurt presses their chests together and whispers in his ear, "Noah, I want you to tie me to the headboard. I want you to have me, I love you Noah, only you. I want to do this for you…"

Cut off, Kurt makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat as Puck practically _dives _into Kurt's mouth, fueled by desire at Kurt's words, wanting-needing- to connect, to love, to show Kurt how much he loves him.

"…want you so much, going to make you feel so good, make you feel how I feel…" Puck chants, his voice low and husky as he moves Kurt to the bed. And he is still aware of Kurt's nervousness, but he knows how much Kurt wants to give him this, and he wants to make Kurt feel safe.

"We need a safe word."

Puck's not even sure where the thought comes from, but he knows as soon as he says it, that it's the right thing for Kurt.

"A _what_ word?" Kurt's voice is breathy and unfocused so Puck gives him a moment to catch up before he continues.

"You know, a safe word. Something you can say if you want to stop, and I'll stop. No questions."

"Can't I just say Stop?"

"No, it needs to be a word you would never say during sex, like cantaloupe or something."

Kurt smiles at the suggestion, but the relief is apparent in his eyes. "Cantaloupe makes me think of breasts, which really isn't a helpful thing for me to think of during sex. How about… motorcycle?"

Reassured that Kurt approves of the idea, if not his word suggestion, Puck's thoughts turn more predatory as he pulls the ugly ties from the box and slowly crawls up the bed, Kurt scooting back with him until his back hits the headboard.

Starting at Kurt's shoulder, Puck slowly licks and mouths his way down Kurt's arm until he reaches his wrist, where he circles his tongue on the pulse point, earning him a low moan from Kurt.

"Like that, do you?" Puck sucks the sensitive spot and Kurt squirms at the attention.

Grabbing the paisley tie he slowly rubs the soft silk up and down Kurt's arm, and with a breathy laugh Kurt says, "I'm glad that tie is good for something."

"Oh it's good, it's all good," Puck murmurs as he wraps the silk around the slim wrist and loosely ties it, earning him an eye roll from Kurt. Puck huffs and pulls the knot a little tighter before attaching the other end to the headboard.

Kurt's free hand moves down to press against Puck's denim covered erection that is already uncomfortably pressing against his zipper. Puck resists the temptation to lean into the touch, and instead grabs for Kurt's hand and pulls it away.

"Oh, no. I get to do the touching tonight, babe." Puck laughs at Kurt's disgruntled _hrmpf _as he takes the other tie and secures the wrist he is holding to the headboard.

Sitting back, Puck just takes in the image before him: Kurt's cock tenting the front of his pants, his bare chest completely exposed due to Kurt's bindings, flushed in a mocking invitation to be touched, arms open and already tensing to hold Kurt up as he looks at Puck. And, _christ, _Kurt's eyes; bright with want, desire, trust.

He is nearly overcome with the need to touch Kurt-_everywhere_- but if there is anything Puck learned in his oversexed teen years, it's that anticipation makes it so, so much better.

Puck steps off the bed and stands there, watching Kurt watch him. He sees Kurt's hands twitch in his bindings and knows that Kurt is aching to touch him.

Running his hand across his own chest, he rubs at his nipple and watches as Kurt's eyes follow his hand. He moves his hand down to the button of his jeans, and Kurt pulls up at his shoulders to raise his head to get a better look.

Puck's hand just stays there for a moment before he reaches down to palm his dick through his pants; he's rock hard and he can't hold back the groan that escapes his mouth at the touch.

"Do you know how hard I am just seeing you like that?" Puck says as he continues to move his hand, sending shivers through his body. Kurt's chest is heaving and Puck knows he's being a complete tease. "Fuck, Kurt, I could come just like this, just watching you, knowing how much you want me. Do you want me, Kurt? Tell me how much you want me."

His voice gets a little thready as Puck pops the button and, pushing his jeans open, begins stroking his cock. He needs to hear how much Kurt wants this, and he better say something soon, because, fuck, if Puck keeps this up much longer, he is going to come just standing here, and that would suck.

Kurt's hips are bucking in an attempt to get some friction, and he's straining against his ties, and Puck thinks he's about to hear _motorcycle_, but what he hears instead is, "Please, _please_ Noah, I want you so much…"

Hearing Kurt _begging _for it is almost too much, and Puck actually has to close his eyes and take a deep breath to stave off the impending shudder of an orgasm.

Pulling his pants the rest of the way off, Puck climbs over Kurt and doesn't waste any time removing the rest of Kurt's clothes, Kurt twitching at every touch, to expose Kurt's cock, jutting out from his body, flushed red and leaking.

Puck runs his hands over Kurt's body and follows their path with his tongue, tasting Kurt's nipples, licking over Kurt's hip bones, dipping his tongue into Kurt's navel, ghosting a hot breath over the tip of Kurt's cock, then licking the bead of moisture dripping at the tip before closing his mouth around Kurt.

Kurt practically sobs when Puck hollows his cheeks and begins to vigorously suck up and down Kurt's length, his hips pumping to fuck Puck's mouth, and Puck just leans in to give Kurt what he needs.

And Puck loves it. Kurt might be tied up, but he's got all the control.

With an obscene slurping noise Puck pulls away to reach in to the nightstand for the tube of slick. Kurt's groan at the lost of contact is muffled when Puck leans in to kiss him, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth and staying there until he has to stop to breathe.

Quickly slicking his fingers, Puck leans back down to lick a hot stripe up Kurt's cock before sliding his fingers inside, which earns him a deep throaty moan and a "please…" from Kurt.

And even though Puck wants to take Kurt's cock back into his mouth, he can't tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Kurt, legs spread open, sweat glistening on his chest, the muscles of his arms flexing, hips bearing down on Puck's fingers and gritting through clenched teeth _moregodpleasemore… _and it might just be the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Puck's cock is so hard now that he can feel his legs trembling, but he's not ready yet because he finally _gets_ what it is about this whole thing that turns him on so much.

Watching Kurt completely abandoned, whittled down to pure physical _want_, taking and needing everything that Puck gives him, knowing that he is the one to reduce Kurt to this, is at once the most powerful and humbling feeling he's ever experienced. And he's going to give Kurt everything he has.

Puck leans back over to take Kurt as far into his mouth as he can, timing the thrusts of his fingers with the suction of his mouth. Puck can feel the shudder that passes through Kurt before he comes in Puck's mouth with a fractured sob.

Puck wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he leans up to press his lips to Kurt's. Kurt is panting, his arms shaking, and Puck can see the strain and effort it's taking for Kurt to not sag against the bindings. His dick is throbbing and though it's not what he had in mind, Puck moves to remove Kurt's bindings before they continue.

"Stop; don't you dare," Kurt practically growls as he pulls himself up and looks Puck square in the eye. His eyes are wild and black with lust and he looks like he staring into Puck's fucking _soul_ when he whispers, "Fuck me Noah, please. God… just do it, I need it, need you…"

Seeing as how Puck can rarely say no to Kurt about anything, he certainly isn't about to now, so he runs his hands up the back of Kurt's thighs to the crook of his knees to lift him just where he needs him. He runs a slick hand over his cock and pushes in, burying himself as deep as he can inside Kurt. Puck hears Kurt's low moan and the resulting vibrations clench around Puck's heart.

The feeling of tight heat surrounding him combined with the strength of the emotion running through him overwhelms his senses. As he thrusts into Kurt, he can feel his heartbeat racing, hear the blood thrumming in his ears, and all he can think is thank God that he had enough sense to not be an asshole when Kurt came along and how fucking lucky he is that Kurt bothered to see past the sullen, angry boy he used to be to give them a chance.

Because he can't imagine being anywhere other than right here, right now, and he knows that's never going to change.

And Puck's talking, "love you, Kurt, love you so much…" a litany of words flowing from his mouth and he's not even sure what he's saying, but he can't stop. He feels broken open and when he looks into Kurt's eyes and sees he's just as shattered, Puck can barely hang on.

"Love you, come on…just let go, come for me Noah…" Kurt whispers and that's all it takes before Puck is coming hard and choking back a sob.

Puck wants to collapse, but there is just enough blood left in his brain to remind him that it's not a good idea to put any more weight on Kurt's already taxed shoulders. Silently he pulls back and moves to remove the ties around Kurt's now reddened wrists. The knots have pulled tight and, shit, Puck's frustrated at how hard it is to undo. He can feel Kurt's muscles shaking under the strain and it feels like an eternity before he gets them both undone.

Gently he runs his fingers over what are sure to be bruises on Kurt's wrists in the morning. He wants to apologize for the marks, but that's not the first thing that he wants to say after what has proven to be the most intense sexual experience of his life.

Kurt seems to know what Puck is thinking, though, because he pulls his hand from Puck's grip to wipe away the wetness on Puck's cheeks that he didn't even know was there and says, "I'm fine," before pulling him into a kiss full of warmth, love, and reassurance.

His voice rough and shaky, Puck draws back to say, "That was…wow… I just…" What he wants to say is 'thank you', but that doesn't even begin to sum up how he feels; in fact he can find no words that do.

"That was unexpectedly amazing and totally fucking hot," Kurt blurts out, and the heaviness that had begun to creep into the room is sucked back out at the rush of words. Puck barks out a laugh and repeats Kurt's words, _totally fucking hot_ before wrapping his hand around the back of Kurt's neck and tugging him closer for a kiss before arranging them in a more comfortable position on the bed.

As they lay their tangled together under the covers and wrapped in absolute contentment, Puck feels Kurt's breath slow and his body relax.

"Happy Hanukkah, Noah," Kurt whispers.

"_Ani Ohev Otach_, Kurt," are his last words as his mind drifts into sleep.

_**Ani Ohev Otach**_** Hebrew translation: I Love you. **

**The companion piece, **_**That Would the Beloved**_**- Christmas day from Kurt's POV, follows as Chapter Two.**


	2. That Would the Beloved

**Author's Note: Companion piece to **_**For What the Lover Would**_**, written for the LJ Puckurt Community's chrismukkah fest. **

**Santa mug is the property of carolinecrane who also beta'd both stories.**

"That Would the Beloved"

Kurt wakes to the feeling of a warm chest pressed against his back and gentle lips sliding along his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas," Noah whispers in his ear, before working his mouth up Kurt's neck.

"Mmm," is all Kurt is able to reply, still hanging on to the fringes of sleep and feeling peaceful and content lying next to Noah in their bed.

A strong hand runs up his thigh and around his hip, and Kurt sighs and leans into the touch. He still sometimes feels shocked that he gets to have this every day—Noah, and _their_ home, _their_ bed; slow, lazy wake up sex, getting to feel loved and part of something bigger than he ever thought he'd get the chance to have.

It took them a long time to get here, but Kurt knows it was worth it. Letting go of long held fear and anger, allowing himself to recognize that he's not the same person he was in high school, and neither is Puck. In its place, finding love and trust; laughter and friendship. Someone who knows everything about him and loves him for it, not in spite of it.

When he feels Noah's hand curl around his erection and slowly stroke, Kurt shakes off the remaining vestiges of sleep, and presses into the hardness he feels pushing against his ass, earning him a low moan.

His muscles humming in contentment, Kurt knows he could come just like this, rocking between Noah's hand and the teasing pressure against his opening. But he can tell by the sounds Noah's making that he's got bigger ideas, so when Noah releases his cock and he feels the shock of cold air on his back as Noah shifts away, he holds back the whine caught in his throat and smiles for what is to come.

He relaxes when he feels the familiar heat return, and draws his knee up at the soft _snick_ of the slick being opened. When he feels hot fingers circle his hole, he can't help the groan that escapes him, and when those fingers push inside, he can feel that heat travel all over his body.

Kurt's pushing back, needing more, and he knows Noah does too by the low, throaty moans he's making.

"Noah, please," Kurt whispers, and seconds later, he is being filled, over and over again, Noah's hand stroking his cock and whispering against his neck, "_love you_", and "_so good_" and "_mine_".

"Yours," Kurt gasps as he clenches around Noah's cock and comes.

He feels the shudder of Noah's orgasm pulse through him, and Kurt feels like he could come all over again from the sensation that courses through him.

Sated and comfortable, Kurt feels like he could drift back off to sleep when he hears a chuckle, and feels Noah's tongue swiping across his stomach to clean him up.

"Don't you fall back asleep on me, Hummel. There are presents with your name on them under that tree of yours. Don't you want to get up and open them?" Noah's hot breath ghosts across the dampness on his stomach and his dick twitches at the sensation.

"Maybe I'll just keep you in bed all day," Kurt answers as he pulls him up for a long, slow, kiss.

"Promises, promises. Don't think I haven't seen you sneaking around trying to figure out what I got you for Christmas," Noah says when they break apart.

"I'll admit I'm curious," Kurt answers as Noah gets up and pulls his boxers on.

"You're a little sneak is what you are. Good thing I'm better at sneaky than you are."

Kurt doesn't get the chance to do more that give an insulted glare before Noah is heading into the hall.

Kurt would never admit it, but he is dying to know to know what Noah bought him, because he _has_ looked—all over the apartment—and hasn't found a single gift anywhere.

Kurt finally drags himself up out of their bed and feels around for the flannel bottoms he knows Noah left on the floor last night. He pulls them on knowing that it will get him a raised eyebrow from Noah when he sees that he's wearing them. Kurt knows that he makes fun of them, but damn it, they're comfortable.

As he heads into the living room, he can see that Noah has turned on the tree lights, and can smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen. It brings back a flood of memories that for many years, Kurt wouldn't allow himself to think about. Of early, snow covered mornings, sparkly ornaments and shiny paper, his Mom wearing her pink tatty bathrobe, smiling at him and drinking her coffee from a ridiculous Santa mug that Kurt had bought her one year. The look of delight on his parents' faces as he tore into his gifts, and feeling like the most loved boy on earth.

Of course there are memories of Christmases after his mom was gone, but as much as both he and his Dad tried, it was never the same—for either of them. When Carole and Finn became part of the family, they brought their traditions with them, and it was kind of nice to be around their enthusiasm and joy, but until this year with Noah, Kurt hadn't even bothered to put up any holiday decorations in his old apartment after he moved away from home.

This year it just felt right, like it was finally time to start creating new memories. Noah brought with him his memories and traditions to share with Kurt, and Kurt figured it was important to share his with Noah. And he was surprised to find it didn't hurt like he thought it would.

When they'd gone home at Thanksgiving, he'd asked his Dad if he could take some of the old ornaments from the attic. His dad had smiled knowingly, he himself having needed to find love to bring back the joy of Christmas.

As Kurt assembled his tree, Noah sat and listened to him explain where the different ornaments had come from and shared memories from the Christmases where they first appeared. It was cleansing and when Puck came and wrapped his arms around Kurt and whispered, "It's beautiful," Kurt felt complete in a way he didn't know he was lacking.

And he has loved getting to learn about the Hanukkahs of Noah's childhood. Some good, some bad, but all of them steeped in a tradition thousands of years old. Getting to stand next to Noah as he lit the Menorah filled Kurt with a wonder he hadn't felt since he'd been a child. And, not that he'll ever tell, but as he stood there and listened to Noah's rich, deep voice recite prayers learned long ago, Kurt gave thanks for his life and for Noah being in it, just _in case_ anyone was listening.

"You'd better not be opening any of those before I get out there," Noah calls out from the kitchen, and that is when Kurt notices the pile of presents under the tree that could only have been wrapped by Puck.

"You'd better hurry up then," says Kurt as he heads into the kitchen and is met with the sight of Noah, humming Jingle Bells and swaying his hips in front of the stove, flipping pancakes, wearing only his boxers and the Santa hat that Kurt gave him two weeks ago.

Kurt can't help but flush at the sight of the hat. It's not that he's embarrassed—far from it—but it still amazes him how comfortable he is with _Noah Puckerman_, of all people, to even want to do things like that, and that they share a trust that takes their intimacy to a level Kurt's never experienced with anyone.

"Hey, I'm making pancakes, here. I poured your coffee, it's on the counter."

As Kurt heads over to the counter he sees that, indeed, there is coffee waiting for him—in a Santa mug? In fact Kurt's pretty sure it's his _Mom's _mug, but that can't be, can it?

Noah steps up behind Kurt and says, "Your dad gave it to me last time we were home. Said he thought you might like to have it now." Seeing how affected Kurt is, he adds hesitantly, "It's OK, right? I didn't do it to upset you. I can…"

"It's perfect," Kurt cuts in with a whisper. "Thank you." Realizing that Burt Hummel is a very wise man, Kurt feels the tiniest bit of sadness that they aren't going home so he can see him.

As he closes his eyes and sips at the hot liquid, he almost feels like his Mom is there with him.

Surrounded by the remnants of some of the tackiest gift wrap he's ever laid eyes on, Kurt looks at the wonderful gifts he's received.

It's not that he doubted Noah's gift-giving abilities (those Knicks tickets he received for his birthday aside) but Kurt is thrilled by how each gift shows how much Noah knows him.

There are books that Kurt's casually mentioned wanting to read, tickets for an off-Broadway production he's been hoping to see but is sure he hasn't mentioned, even a sweater that Kurt thinks will look perfect on him. Noah is not an avid reader, nor a fan of the theater, and his fashion sense often leaves a lot to be desired, but knowing that he takes the time to know these things for Kurt leaves his chest tight.

Of course, Kurt should have guessed what kind of gift he would find in the small, blue paper wrapped package, but he still can't hide his blush, or hold back his laugh when he opens the box to find a pair of padded handcuffs and a note that reads, '_next time it's my turn.'_

"Should we try these out now?" Kurt purrs as he pushes through crinkled paper and crawls into Noah's lap for a slow, heated kiss. He's only half-kidding. After their intense experience with the ties, Kurt has been wondering what it would be like to be on the other side of things.

"We're not done here yet," Noah says breathlessly when Kurt pulls back. "You haven't checked your stocking."

"You know, for a Jew, you make a very thorough Santa." Kurt grinds down on Noah's lap, knowing he's being a complete tease, before climbing off to grab his childhood stocking off of the mantle, which he hung after finding it tucked into the box of ornaments—courtesy of his dad.

Noah's eyes are glowing as Kurt reaches in and pulls out a red envelope, and Kurt has no idea what this gift could be that has Noah so keyed up.

Sliding his finger under the flap, Kurt sees what appears to be some kind of tickets, but it isn't until he pulls them out that he sees that they are _plane_ tickets. Two seats aboard Delta flight #417 to Dayton International Airport for the day after tomorrow.

"How…when…" Kurt is too stunned to complete his thought.

"Listen, I know we agreed it was too expensive for us to fly home for such a short amount of time, but I know you've been missing your Dad, and, well, since we both already have the time off, I used the money I've been saving to get the motorcycle fixed up to get the tickets." Noah's voice sounds nervous and excited as he adds, "You want to go, right?"

"You used your bike money?" Kurt is flabbergasted that Noah would use the money he has been slowly socking away to finally get his old motorcycle up and running again. "You've been saving up forever. That's more important than me going home."

"You're more important," Noah says simply.

Kurt is too touched by the statement to continue the conversation, so he steps closer and wraps his arms around this amazing man who loves him. He knows that this is a Christmas he will never forget.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers. "You are amazing."

"Yeah, I know," Noah says, making a face that takes Kurt back nearly five years.

"And I forgot modest."

"Yep, that too," Noah says with a laugh. "He already knows we're coming, but you should call your Dad and let him know that you got the tickets."

"Later," Kurt murmurs as he runs his hand down Noah's back to cup his ass. "I think I promised to keep you in bed all day."

"I thought today was for _you_ to get presents," Noah murmurs against Kurt's neck, as he starts backing Kurt down the hall.

"Oh, I assure you that I have purely selfish motivations," Kurt gasps as Noah sucks on his collarbone. "Grab those handcuffs and I'll prove it to you."

"I knew you'd like those."

"Puckerman, you have no idea."


End file.
